Broken
by Tori Luna Lily Tonks
Summary: The Doctor finds a lost and hurt time Lady. Only 18 years old, telaporting badly from an abusive father and ending up on the TARDIS. They start traveling with Rose Tyler and it's not until Captain Jack Harkness comes aboard that things get difficult! First in a series. Full summary inside.


**Summary: The Time War is over but what if the Doctor isn't the only one to get out. A young, broken girl at the age of just 18 accidentally teleports onto the TARDIS as the Doctor is on his way to 2005. He finds out about where she has come from. He adopts her as his own daughter and helps her leave her past behind her.  
**

**Rated: T. **  
**Over all this story is rated a T but some chapters might be rated M. But you can skip them and I'll tell you when you can skip them, it should all still make sense. It just doesn't seem worth making it an M for very few chapters.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'M GOING TO SAY IT SO LISTEN UP. I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, TORCHWOOD OR SARAH JANE ADVENTURES. ALL OF THE ABOVE BELONG TO THE BBC! ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM A TV SHOW I DON'T OWN. ANY SONGS OR LYRICS I DON'T OWN!**

* * *

Annabelle Smith.

That's me. Or at least that's the name I go by. My real name is a secret, and the reason for that secret is that I'm a Time Lord. Well, Time Lady if we're going to get technical about things.

I left my home planet Gallifrey just a month before it burnt.

I left home at the age of 18. I didn't have a choice. My "father" who's name I will never speak, was abusive. I was beaten from the age of three and raped at least daily from the age of 6. I stole someone's teleport and left.

My coordinates weren't set straight so it tuned into my brain. It sent me somewhere I could find safety. Where I could find a true home and family.

It took me to the Doctor. It took me to the TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space).

_I took one last look around the planet. Knowing and almost hoping I'd never see it again. I'm 18. Nowhere near old enough to be traveling by teleport. Especially on my own._

_Taking a deep breath I pressed the button on my wrist strapped teleported and I was engulfed in blue light. Running away with nothing._

_I felt my feet_ _hit the floor but everything was spinning, my head was pounding my feet getting caught in my long dress and I lost my balance. Falling hard to the floor hard. _

_"Who are you?" A mans voice demanded. I looked up to see a man looking down at me. He looked in his late thirtys to fourtys but I should know you don't always look your age. He had very little hair and rather large ears. He wore a black t-shirt under a black leather jacket and black jeans._

_I scrambled to my feet in shock, straightening my dress out. It was a long velvet dress that reached just above the floor. It was deep red with Golden patterns embroided. It had a large hood over on the back with long sleeves._

_This man was a Time Lord I could feel it. I clasped my hands in front of me and lowered my head in a sign of respect. Hoping to every god that he wouldn't take me back._

_The man recognized my dress and stared at me in shock. But what shocked me was when he looked concerned at me and asked an unexpected question._

_"How old are you?" He asked. _

_"Eighteen, sir," I whispered. _

_"Do you want to go by your real name?" He asked. His voice was kind. Which surprised me. Nobody was ever kind to me._

_My name bought back memories. Horrible memories of what my father did to me. As he raped me he'd sneer my name. Walking into my room screaming my name. Yelling how I was a disgrace._

_"No, sir," I whispered. Scared at him being nice. It was a trick surely._

_"Then pick a name." He said. "Any name you like," _

_Part of my real name had Anna in. So Anna. But Anna was so short. Lengthen it to...Annabelle! _

_"A-Annabelle. Sir. Or Anna," I said quietly._

_"Well Anna. I'm the Doctor, and you don't need to call me sir," He said._

_"Now why don't we go and get a drink, and we can talk," He said. I lifted_ _my head. He was slightly taller than my 5,8" height. I looked up at him and he looked slightly shocked when my blonde hair fell out of my face to reveal my swollen, cut and bruised face._

_He reached out to place his hand on my shoulder but I flinched away before he made contact. He quickly withdrew his hand._

_"I'm sorry," He said.  
_

And that's where we are now. I told the Doctor about what my father did to me as he made me hot chocolate and he flew the TARDIS.

I physically look in my early twenties but really I'm 18 years old give or take. I have long blonde hair that falls in natural loose curls at my waist. I have bright blue eye's, that I love. My hair and my eye's are about the only thing I like about myself.

The rest of me... Well I have slight curls and my height comes at around 5 foot 8inches.

The rest of me was molded into a perfect Time Lady model. Eighteen years of having it beaten into me. The way to respect older time lords and everything.

We stood in the Console room. The Doctor said he'd adopt me, because he had nobody. He also said he could help me get better. The TARDIS had found me a pair of black leggings, black converse, red tank top, with a black biker look jacket and black scarf. I wore my necklace that belonged to my mum under my jacket, tucking it down my top so it didn't get lost.

The Doctor who had told me we were going to the England, Earth 2005.

* * *

**New story! Whoop! So let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Confusing?  
**

**Anyway. Please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
